darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
742
Barnabas uses an Egyptian ceremony to summon the spirit of Laura Stockbridge Collins. Synopsis : The influence and the effects of supernatural forces have been felt by all who live in and near the great house at Collinwood. Two men, Quentin Collins and Barnabas Collins, have been trying to solve the mysterious past of a woman recently returned to the estate. Each man knows that there is a connection between Laura Collins and a frightening supernatural power. Quentin calls Dirk Laura's lover. Dirk instinctively knew Laura needed him. It is 6:40pm. Dirk is to take Charity to meet her father Trask in town via carriage. Barnabas summons Charity. Charity tricks Dirk and goes to the Old House. Barnabas bites Charity again. Charity believes in evil spirits now. Barnabas tells her, "Somewhere Laura Stockbridge Collins is at large." Barnabas asks her to wait here. She studies her prayer book. Beth kisses Quentin and they are apparently much closer now. Quentin tells Beth, "Jenny is stark raving mad." He wants the marriage annulled and then hopefully Judith will approve of he and Beth getting together. He thinks that if they flaunt it out to Judith it might ease her into it. A bat is at the window of Quentin's room. After Beth and Quentin leave Barnabas is in the room. Dirk seems less upset by Beth’s entanglement with Quentin. This could be due to Laura's influence on him. Beth catches Barnabas, who lies. Beth will tell Quentin and she acts weird. Laura feels weak as Barnabas does an incantation. She makes Dirk get the scarab from a drawer. She vanishes from Dirk. Laura Stockbridge Collins in a green dress appears in front of Barnabas and Charity. Charity runs out, screaming. She runs past but does not seem to see Quentin. Quentin goes inside and sees this Laura. Laura screams and vanishes. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Jenny is stark raving mad. ---- : Laura: Quentin, you are such a little boy. ---- : Laura (regarding Quentin): His threats are as hollow as he is. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth Background information and notes Production Story * The cable from the police in Alexandria, Egypt reads: *: Regarding your cable April 27. Police records confirm that Laura Murdoch Collins died by fire March 7, 1896. Death certificate follows. *: * This Episode marks the Third Time Barnabas bites Charity. (727, 738, 742, 756, 782) * TIMELINE: 6:40pm: Dirk collects Charity. It was the "other night" when Barnabas found the portrait of Laura Stockbridge. It was about thirty minutes ago when Beth caught Barnabas in Quentin's room. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Selby flubs, "I really had... I really can't..." * There is some discoloration to the picture when Laura and Quentin are arguing about the cablegram. * There are no columns outside the Old House doors. * Several moving shadows can be seen on the wall as Barnabas and Charity talk about Laura Stockbridge. * As Beth kisses Quentin something appears to flash. (Someone in the booth flipped a switch to change cameras and the switch didn't fully engage ) * The boom microphone shadow can be seen moving on the wall as Quentin runs out the doors of Collinwood. * At the Old House, a candle that Barnabas snuffs does not go out on the first try. * In the close of today's episode, Charity runs off; in the opening of the next episode, she does not appear. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 742 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 742 - Home AloneCategory:Dark Shadows episodes